A marketplace is an online digital distribution center that delivers content to devices over a network. A marketplace can be an established application store, such as Google Apps Marketplace or Apple's AppStores, or can be provided by a mobile carrier, such as AT&T or Verizon. Application developers typically publish developed applications in the marketplace to which for users subscribe. Users typically are not allowed to push any data to the marketplace.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system 100 for delivery of content. The system 100 includes a marketplace 105 and a plurality of devices 110a, 110b. The plurality of devices 110a, 110b are coupled to the marketplace 105 for user(s) of these devices 110a, 110b to retrieve applications published by application developers onto these devices 110a, 110b. If a user wishes to have an application, such as Angry Birds Space, running on each device 110a, 110b, the user may separately download Angry Birds Space from the marketplace 105 on the devices 110a, 100b. For example, in FIG. 1, the user's tablet 110a connects with and downloads Angry Birds Space from the marketplace 105. Similarly, the user's smart phone 110b connects with and downloads Angry Birds Space from the marketplace 105. This process involves repeatedly visiting the marketplace 105. In addition, if Angry Birds Space was removed, either intentionally or accidentally, from the tablet 110a, and the user wants to have Angry Birds Space running on the tablet 110a again, the user would need to yet again visit the marketplace 105 to download Angry Birds Space from the marketplace 105 onto the tablet 110a. 
With the proliferation of devices, it is typical for any user to own more than one device, such as the tablet 110a and the smart phone 110b of FIG. 1. In fact, it is not uncommon for a user to have more than two devices at a time, such as a laptop computer and two smart phones, one for personal use and another for corporate use. The user can access corporate email from the laptop computer, have alarms programmed on the personal smart phone, and have meeting events set in the calendar on the corporate smart phone. Each device is able to provide the user with notifications generated by applications on the device. A notification, no matter how loud it rings or chimes or how strong it vibrates, is not useful if the user is not aware of the notification. It could simply be that the user did not hear the notification (e.g., the user was in a noisy subway), was not able to get to the device (e.g., the device was at the bottom of gym bag) and had thereafter forgotten about the notification, had simply left the device elsewhere, or for another reason. Missing any notification causes inconveniences.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.